


Looking the Part

by wabbitseason



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Community: batfic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mustache and glasses wouldn't be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking the Part

**Author's Note:**

> Won _1st place_ in the [](http://batfic-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[**batfic_contest**](http://batfic-contest.livejournal.com/) "Make Up" challenge

Bruce applied the prosthetic adhesive above his upper lip. He waited just long enough for the adhesive to turn clear before putting on the thin mustache. He held down the edges for a few seconds. Finally he pulled his hands away and checked the results. At least the mustache was on good and straight. He didn't need someone seeing through this disguise. He’d gone to a lot of trouble to maintain this alter ego.

Turning his profile, his expression changed, his jaw clenching ever so slightly. The mustache and glasses wouldn't be enough to conceal his identity. He needed to literally be another person. Bruce couldn't leave even a shred of doubt in anyone's mind that he was exactly who he said he was.

Unlike his other aliases, Matches Malone had actually existed, so Bruce had to remember all his quirks. Every person had their own body language and style. He'd spent weeks trying to learn as much as he could about Matches. Bruce had walked in his uncomfortable shoes and eaten his tasteless food. He'd listened to his answering machine to get the nasal Jersey accent down. He’d worn his tacky off-the-rack clothes and listened to his favorite radio station. Going that deeply undercover was dangerous, but it was worth it in the long run.

No one might know Batman's identity, but they might recognize his other face. He already had enough notoriety as the playboy. Imagine if the paparazzi spotted Bruce Wayne slumming in the East End or down by the docks.

Matches Malone might not bring the same cachet or clout that some Gotham criminals commanded, but he was a known entity. That was more than enough to open the right doors. Seeing Gotham through a small-time crook’s eyes was a revelation of sorts, unlocking things even Batman only saw after the fact. Sometimes he was so focused on fighting Joker or Killer Croc that he lost sight of the smaller crimes committed throughout Gotham. He needed the reminder.

After fussing with his hair, Matches put on the plaid sports jacket and tugged the ugly striped tie into place. When he first adopted this alias, he balked at the attire. But now the jacket felt like a second skin, an integral part of his persona, as much as an Armani suit was for Brucie.

Finally Matches tucked the matchbook into his jacket pocket. He’d already committed the brief message to memory. "Remember who you are." As epitaphs go, the message was rather prosaic, but Batman found people took meaning in the strangest of things. He’d been inspired by a bat flying through his window, so who was he to pass judgment?


End file.
